<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a blessing, indeed by kotaka_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850939">a blessing, indeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun'>kotaka_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko does his best to express his gratitude for Iroh on Father's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a blessing, indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i imagine that zuko has only ever celebrated father's day as a formality before his banishment, and throughout his exile, he had more important things to think about. now that he's fire lord and things are a little more settled, he comes to realize that he has someone to thank for being the only father figure that cared for him, and that his gratitude is long overdue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iroh woke to the pleasant aroma of ginseng tea, and he spotted the fresh pot set out on his table. Stretching with a groan, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before padding over to his waiting tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An envelope addressed to ‘Uncle Iroh’ was propped up between the pot and cup he’d never seen before, both clearly handmade if the awkward lopsidedness was anything to go by. He picked the letter up gingerly, breaking the seal to pull out the letter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear Uncle,” it began, in neat, deliberate strokes that Iroh recognized immediately as Zuko’s, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You once said that the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup, and I hope that that applies to poorly handmade vessels too. This sort of craft is probably more appropriate for the likes of a five-year-old, but Sokka and Katara suggested that I make you something “from the heart,” and I’ve wracked my brain for something else, something better, but I couldn’t think of anything. I’m sorry if this gift isn’t to your liking, and I’d be happy to find you something more suited to your tastes like a new Pai Sho set, maybe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve been more of a father to me than Ozai ever was, and I’m so grateful. I know I’m not the best at expressing it, or any of my feelings, as openly as you, but your love and kindness has meant more to me than I could ever possibly say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve always been a beacon to me, guiding me even when I thought I could get by on my own, even on my darkest days when I was plagued by self-doubt and fear. You stood by me without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At a time when I was banished and felt as though I’d lost my place in the world, you gave me a home. I didn’t understand at the time, and I wasn’t ready to accept your wisdom or kindness, but I would like to think that I’ve come some ways from who I was then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And I think it is really all thanks to you, Uncle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve shown me the best parts of what a father can be. You’ve shown me what it is to be loved unconditionally. And I can’t thank you enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think if all fathers were more like you, the world would be a kinder place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Happy Father’s Day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From Zuko” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping away his tears before they could fall, Iroh smiled to himself as he read the letter a few more times, allowing himself to be overwhelmed with emotion, feeling the warmth of Zuko’s words in his heart. It had been years since he’d received gifts for father’s day, and as he fondly looked over at the teapot, taking in all its beautiful imperfections, he basked in his good fortune in having such a loving nephew that took the time to make him something so meaningful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pouring himself a cup of tea, he sipped it slowly, savoring it. It was truly delicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when he was finished, he stood, letter in hand, and went to rummage around in his wardrobe until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out an old chest, he unlatched it and carefully set the letter inside, beside another sheet of old parchment, the only other item that lay in his box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What a blessing for this old man,” he murmured, “To have had two such wonderful men to look after.” He smiled, looking from Zuko’s letter, to the old portrait of Lu Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A blessing, indeed.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they are his treasures.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>